


Heroes of the World: The Titans

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hero Eren, Hero Levi, Hero MIkasa, Multi, Reporter Armin, Violence, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Years ago there were no true heroes to protect the world. So when the strongest Villain ever appeared nothing could stop him. But several people teamed up to take him down. After the destruction of the strongest villain the League of Heroes also called The Titans was created. Eren Captain of 104th has the strongest power in the world. But when a cult that worships the strongest villain appears; Armin is put in grave danger. Now it's up to Levi, Eren, and the rest of the heroes to save Armin, but if they fail, they Day of Reckoning will happen again. Except this time all will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation of the League of Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperius the world's strongest villain has shown up to create hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go a new super hero story i hope you will enjoy it.

Supremious (Dot Pixis), Cutter (Levi Ackerman), Bastion (Erwin Smith), Super Science (Hange Zoë), The Time King (Nile Dok), and Sniffer (Mike Zacharias). Those 6 heroes were there that horribly bad day. The day that San Francisco burned into the night. The cause of this was none other than Imperius the strongest Villain in the world.

It was 15 years ago that the world was shaken from its happy mindset. The world thought it didn't need heroes. The world thought that if any Villains showed up that the military would take care of them. The Military for a short while did take care of the Villains for a while. But Peace doesn't last forever. The Villain that destroyed this peace was of course Imperius. He showed up out of no where. When he appeared he used his powers to blast sky scrapers. They fell with large thuds. Anything standing was Imperius's target. But then the Military showed up and tried to stop Imperius and they failed horribly. So for 7 hours Imperius blasted away at San Francisco killing thousands.

But at the end of the 7th hour of Imperius's rampage Supremious showed up and started to fight Imperius. That was when the world realized that super heroes were needed to stop super villains. The world also realized that it needed more then one hero to save it. Because just under an hour of battle Supremious was on the verge of defeat. But not all was lost, because when Imperius went to finish off Supremious a new hero appeared deflecting the blast from Imperius. 

This hero called himself Bastion. Even though the heroes gained a number advantage it was still not enough to beat Imperius. But once again another hero showed up to fight. This one was able to do deal more damage to Imperius. This hero was Super Science. And they were insanely strong. Though with two heroes already beaten up the momentary gain did not last long. 

Lucky for our 3 heroes the government rejoined the fight and with them they brought 2 more heroes to join in the battle against Imperius. The Time King and Sniffer. Imperius was finally being pushed back. The fight lasted another hour with no end in sight. When it looked like Imperius was about to regain the upper hand the 6th and final hero Cutter showed up.

All 6 heroes joined together and they pushed Imperius back. When the realized they couldn’t captured him they killed Imperius instead. When Imperius died he said “ You can try and kill me but I can’t be killed. I will return more powerful than ever. This day will be know as the Final Reckoning!” And then instead of falling down dead, Imperius’s body exploded releasing massive amounts of energy. But this energy did not disappear, it stayed in the air and the area Imperius’s energy covered became the dark zone.

After the battle was over the death count was 473,797 casualties and another 123,987 injured. San Francisco was abandoned and became ruins. Afterwards more and more super villains appeared and the governments around the world could no longer stop them. So they turned to the 6 heroes but they alone could not stop all the villains. So the governments came up with a new program called the League Of Heroes also know as The Titan program. The government gave Supremious control of the program and they gave humans with super powers to the newly formed league to be trained by the 6 current heroes.

It took a little bit for The Titians to get going but once they did the super villains rampaging through out the world were driven to hide in the shadows, captured and converted to the hero side, or sent to Blast Prison to either be contained or executed. 

13 years after the Day Of Reckoning 3 young kids stood outside the HQ of The Titans to be evaluated as heroes. These Kids were Mikasa Ackerman (age 14), Eren Yeager (age 14), and Armin Arlert (age 13) and orphaned. Mikasa and Eren were already doing free lance super hero work. Mikasa called herself Flash Girl and Eren called himself One Way. Armin tried to be a hero but that only ended in him getting an atomic wedgie on live T.V. by the leader of the super villain group called Night Force. Armin also got the villains autograph at the same time.

Instead of calling Armin by his super hero name Golden Boy, they called him Golden Wedgie instead. So of course when Armin tried to join the receptionists only laughed at Armin and told him to get lost without even testing him to see what Armin’s power was. This tiny event would later come back to kick the heroes in the balls but Armin went with it and became a reporter about heroes instead. The heroes later code named Armin The Stalker.

Both Eren and Mikasa went and passed the tests and both became Titans. As it turned out Eren had the current strongest ability in the world. The Strongest ability went to Imperius. But even though Eren had the strongest ability Mikasa still scored higher then him in the tests. After that they became full fled titans.

Eren became captain of the 104th squad, while Mikasa was put into Elite Squad Cutter. Once again Mikasa out shined Eren.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Current day May, 7th 2029. P.O.V. Eren

As I walked to work I looked up the lasted news on my cell phone and saw the cover article. The article was by Armin. The article read ‘After an intense battle the rouge villain know as Mad Dash was arrested by Flash Girl bringing an end to Mad Dash’s late night panty raids.’ I smiled at the last part. Mikasa was a victim of Mad Dash. So she got revenge. Hun. Good for her. I was startled out of my thoughts when Crazy Storm (Keith Shadis) my hero supervisor called me. I answered and said “Hello.”

Crazy Storm replied with “Hey shit for brains we have a level 10 emergency. Some super villain ass tards are robbing a bank near you. Get one of your squad members to help you and stop that bank robbery.”

I replied “Sir Yes Sir.” And then I hung up and called Jumping Piñata (Connie Springer).  
He replied “What do you want squad captain. I am at my non super job right now. This better a level 6 or higher emergency.”

I laughed and said “Sorry Connie it’s a level 10. But you’re the closest to the bank robbery. So its your lucky day. Suit up I’ll meet you there.” Connie sighed and replied “Fine I’ll meet you there you ass hole but the next level 10 emergency we get called on you better make Freckled Savior (Marco) and The Fantastic Power Horse (Jean) do it.” And with that Connie hung up on me.

I smiled and stopped the car changed into my super hero uniform. Well I guess my day begins with some super villain crushing. I got out of my car and ran towards the scene of the bank robbery in progress. I love being a super hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be a lot better.


	2. Showdown: Magma Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epic Fight With A Super Villain!

I ran about 5 blocks when I saw a person wearing a pink, yellow, and blue costume with ribbons trailing behind him caught in a storm drain. I smiled to my self. Man Connie can be a pain sometimes. I ran up to Connie I heard him talking to himself. “Stupid fucking ribbon getting caught in a stupid fucking drain when I have stupid fucking hero work to do with my stupid fucking captain on a stupid fucking Monday.”

I smiled and spoke behind Connie “I’m fucking stupid Hun. And here I was going to offer you some help. But I guess I am too fucking stupid.”

I watch as Connie jumped up into the air and leaped right over a skyscraper while he screamed “Ohhh Shit!” I laughed very hard and started to run to the bank again. That worked better that I thought. I scared him so much he free himself with one of his super jumps. It took me 2 more minutes to arrive at the bank and what I saw was not a level 10 emergency. What I saw was at least level 6. 

There were burning cop cars every were. The was a massive hole in the side of the bank. People were on the ground every were all beat up. I saw Connie try to help a police officer to find out what happened but the guy was out cold. Then I saw a van with Armin’s face on it. I saw Armin standing there helping injured people up and moving them towards his van . Even Armin’s camera crew were helping. 

I called to Connie and we ran towards Armin. But then Armin turned and yelled “Stop! The villain is still in the bank. He’s a level 4 rouge villain. The villain is Magma Down.”

I turned and looked at Connie and he nodded. This is it. Game time. We slowly started making our way towards the massive hole in the bank. When Connie and I reached the hole we hid along the side of the bank. I held up two fingers and looked inside the bank.  
No one was inside. 

That’s good. I saw the bank vault door was open and I heard laughter coming out of the vault. I look towards Jumping Piñata and spoke “Ok the inside is burning but there are no civilians inside. The villain is in the vault. I want you to kick him in his face. That sound good.” 

I saw Jumping Piñata smile and nodded. I watched as he stood up and ran into the bank with no hesitation. He knew what he had to do. He ran right in front of the vault door and yelled out his attack “Jumping Blast Kick!” I heard Magma Down scream “My Face!” 

After Jumping Piñata kicked Magma Down in the face he came running out of the vault towards me and jumped over my head. Magma Down emerged from the vault. He was wearing a dark red jump suit. The boots were and gloves he had on were black. He was also wearing a bullet proof vest. As Magma Down emerged form the vault he yelled out his attack “Magma Storm Blast!” To bad for him he sent his attack right towards me. 

I held out my hand and said my attack name “One Way.” The attack headed towards me shrunk down and slowed to halt when it reached my hand. Then I yelled “One Way Strike!” I shot the magma ball in my hand at Magma Down. Except this time the magma ball was green and it was two times bigger and faster than it previously was. 

It shot forward ramming itself into Magma Down’s chest and sending him flying back into the vault. But the battle didn’t end there. No it just got started. I heard Magma down scream out “Magma Down!” The entire building started shake as it turned into magma. 

Jumping Piñata reached out and grabbed the back of my suit and pulled me out of the melting building. When we got out side I saw all the civilians have already been evacuated. Armin’s van was already gone as well. In fact only one person had staid and that was Armin. He had a camera in one hand and a mic in the other. 

I saw Armin’s anti power gun strapped on his hip. I looked back at the building and saw that it completely melted. I looked at Jumping Piñata and he spoke “I really wish Freckled Savior was here. The guy has the power to use water attacks. While you and me are not geared up to with stand this heat. But Fuck it. We handled shit 10 times worse than this. Also if it is any consolation prize I got my Level 6 emergency. If we live I will buy you ice cream for being such an ass. So shit head Captain do you have a plan only and idiot would do.” 

I smiled and spoke “Ya it’s a plan Armin will hate but then again he always loves it when we put him in the spot light.” Jumping Piñata smiled “So were do the old Armin bait trick. Get villain to grab Armin and Armin tasers the poor ass hole to with in and inch of his life. Clever. But then there’s the downside. Armin takes the credit for defeating the villain. I have a better idea.”

I watched Jumping Piñata exploded back grabbed Armin’s stun gun and appeared right next to me. Jumping Piñata spoke again “New plan you will stop all of the villains attacks and I’ll stun him until he pisses himself.” 

Before I could say anything 30 magma came exploding out of the lava along with magma down. I yelled out “One Way!” and manage to stop 29 of them. The last one exploded past and hit…

…it hit… It Hit Armin!!!!!… I looked back at Magma Down as he spoke for the first time “Well, well, well. One Way does have his limits after all he can stop multiple attacks but he can’t repel them. Another fact I know is he can’t stop physical attacks either.”

Magma down lunge at me and nearly obliterated my face off, but he didn’t. Because just as Magma Down reached me Jumping Piñata came out of now where and stuck the stun gun to Magma Down’s neck and screamed “The Stalkers Stun Gun Surprise Attack!!!”

Magma Down yelled “Ohhh Shit!!!” And Jumping Piñata lit Magma Down up like a Christmas tree. I watched in awe as Magma Down just shook violently as the electricity flowed threw his body. After about a minute of being shocked Magma Down finally passed out. Jumping stood up and yelled out “We did it! We brought down! Level 4 rouge villain Magma Down!”

But just as Jumping Piñata finished talking Magma Down spoke “You may have stopped me but you won’t stop master Imperius. HAHAHA!!!” I lifted my foot and slammed in Magma Down’s head. I then remembered Armin was hit by a magma blast. I turned around and saw Armin running towards us. 

How in the hell is Armin running, let alone how and the hell is he standing. Then I remembered Armin did have a power. So he must of use that to deflect… I looked Armin again and saw a hole in his shirt with burn marks all over his stomach. So he took the blast head on and survived. Whatever Armin’s power was it had to be a good one.

When Armin reach us he razed the camera at us and spoke “So hero’s how does it fell to defeat such a strong villain?” I watch as Jumping Piñata grabbed the Mic and said “It feels awesome. Now the people of New York can rest now that the 3rd highest ranked villain in New York will be going to Blast Prison.”

Jumping Piñata reached over and gave me the mic and I spoke “We don’t deserve all the credit. Thanks to Armin and his crew they managed to get everyone to safety so that Piñata and I could safely fight Magma Down.” I gave the mic back to Armin and watch as he walked away. 

I pulled hand cuffs out of my green armored suit and placed them on Magma Down. I didn’t have to read him his rights because level 5 villains and up don’t get right. Jumping Piñata looked at me and spoke up “The prison transport is 5 minutes away. I also got a call from Crazy Storm he said that us shit stains can have the rest of the day off. Also I have to hand to Armin. How he can take a fire ball head on and still manage to interview us with such a happy face is beyond me. I mean seriously look at the pool of blood he left. I guess I have to buy him ice cream as well.”

I looked to see if I could spot Armin but he was already gone. If Mikasa finds out about this she’ll beat me to death. We’re supposed to protect Armin not let him take magma balls to the chest and then let him walk away. Just then prison transport arrived. A tall trooper got out and walked up to us and said “Thanks you two. So did he say any thing that could be used as more evidence.” I spoke up and said “No he said nothing that could be used as evidence.”

The soldier picked up Magma Down’s body threw in the back of the transport and it drove off. Connie had already got out of his costume and I quickly changed out of mine. Connie looked at me said “Didn’t Magma Down say that his master was Imperius? Eren that’s level 0 info. We need to tell Dot.”

I pulled out my cell and spoke to Connie “Connie do you know who else has that info?” Armin has that info as well. And as you know Armin has connections in the villain side of things. He’ll probably figure out what that means faster than the hero’s can. That’s the reason why the heroes don’t regret not making Armin a hero. Sure Armin is very dangerous with that information. But he already is very dangerous for both sides. He has the world sucking on his dick and both heroes and villains know that. Once word gets out that Magma Down fireballed Armin in the chest they might just kill Magma Down for us he ever gets out of Blast Prison. But trust me I’ll still tell Dot. I while place it in my report and that’s all I can do.”  
_____________________________________________________________  
The Cult Of Imperius 

“So Magma down failed his mission and got arrested. Ah well its not like he was that important in the grand scheme anyway. Just a bunch off muscle.”

“So master Seal what do we do now. We said that we need more money. How do you plan to get it now.”

“Ha Ha. We have a thousand members through out the world we can acquire money easily. We are going to move into phase two now. We need to capture Mad Science so that we can complete my machine. Next we will go into phase 3 and that’s finding someone with Imperius power. Now fetch me my rope. Its time for me to preach to the warriors of Imperius.”  
___________________________________________________________________  
Armin’s P.O.V.

After I interviewed Connie and Eren I finished up talking about the fight and took myself to the hospital to get my injury looked at. When I arrived I saw Hange my doctor waiting outside with a wheel chair. I walked and spoke “Hi Hange. Seeing as how your outside with a wheel chair with no in it. It is for me right?” Hange cackled and said “It sure is Armin my boy. Now sit and let old Hange take care of wound for you.”

I said thanks and looked at my cell phone and saw two text messages. One was from Eren and it said ’Sorry Armin L Meet Connie and I at Bubbles Ice Cream Pallor after your done with Hange.” The other text was from Bubbles and it said ’Armin meet me at 9 in my Ice Cream Pallor basement. We need to talk.’ I leaned back type out two oks and then turned my cell off as Hange took to me to the operation room.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V. 

I looked at phone again and saw Armin texted me an ok. I looked at Connie and said “Armin went to the hospital I think and he said that he’d meet us at the ice cream pallor when he is done.” Connie laughed and said “Armin should buy us ice cream. The guy is the richest person in the world. I mean seriously look at the magazine stand the have 8 shelves dedicated to Armin’s magazine and its still all sold out. Don’t those Ass Tards understand that I want to buy one too.”  
I looked at Connie and laughed. “Armin is one of your best friends and besides he works 10 times harder than us and he treats us all the time. Beside you stole his stun gun and then you let him take one for the team when you could have easily have stop that attack and still stun him at the same time. We owe it to him to buy him some ice cream once in a while.” 

Connie smiled and held up Armin’s stun gun. “Ya I know. Besides I still need to give this back. But man this thing is super badass. A taser that has enough force in it to drop an elephant. I see why he loves this thing so much. Ha ha.” 

Connie and I walked to the arcade to enjoy our day off. We later went to our favorite ice cream shop that was owned by an anti hero. When we got there we saw a super expensive sports car outside. And Armin was in it. I watched as Armin got out and walked up to us and said “Hey guys.” 

I walked up to Armin and lifted is shirt and saw all of the red and whit bandages covering his chest and stomach. I dropped the shirt and hugged Armin. “Armin I’m so sorry about what happened.” 

Armin looked at me said “Don’t worry Eren I’m fine. And Connie you little fucking midget give me back my stun gun.” Armin reached forward grabbed his gun and put back in its hostler. Then we turned to walked into the ice cream pallor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A Cult that Exists in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about the force our heroes are doomed to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed chapter one a little to match the info in this chapter.

As we walked into the ice cream store we were greeted by Bubbles “Hello Armin, Connie, and Eren do you want the usual or something new. Because I have new flavors for you guys to try out.”

I smiled and said “What do you have that’s new Bubbles. Or did you just drop ice cream on the floor.” Bubbles smiled and said “No I don’t serve floor ice cream, nor do I serve magma. The new flavors I have are crunchy surprise, chocolate lake, bubble gum road, hero blitz and Mexican spice.” 

Eren frowned and said “I caught that comment Bubbles. Armin got seriously hurt and your insulting him for it. I see why your an anti-hero. I have the chocolate lake.” Connie spoke up after Eren “I’ll have the hero blitz. And I think your naming skills are getting worse.”

Bubbles grinned and said “Here I thought my naming skills were getting better. I guess I need to start a survey and let people name the ice cream from now on. Ok Armin what do you want? Your friends chose the new route.”

I thought about what I wanted for second and the replied to Bubbles “I’ll have the crunchy surprise. And the surprise better be how good it is.” I reached down to pull out my wallet but a hand grabbed my arm before I could get my wallet. I saw it was Connie’s hand that grabbed my arm. I watch as Eren step forward and paid. 

Eren looked at me and said “Honestly Armin just because you have enough money to buy and sell the United States doesn’t mean you always have to treat us. It’s because of us that you got hurt.”

Bubbles returned with the ice cream and we went and sat in our favorite corner. I grabbed my Ice cream and started to eat. Connie being his usual self started talking “The fight we had with Magma Down was insane. But one thing I can’t get off my mind is why was he raiding a bank. High class villains like him normally steal the really high class shit. Also Armin I keep trying to buy your magazine but every place I go is already sold out. Do you think you could just start supplying me?”

I giggled and said “Honestly Connie. You know you can just use your hero I.D badge at my Headquarters to get free subscriber ship to it. I swear your like the only hero besides Cutter to not have subscribership to it.”

Connie looked dumbfound and looked at Eren “You mean to tell me that everyone new about this and they never told me. Those bastards. So Armin are going to show the Magma Down fight tonight or tomorrow on your show?”

“I will be showing the fight tomorrow. Sasha will be on tonight. I have some important business to do tonight. Like you were saying earlier Connie. I am very curious on why Magma Down did what he did. There is something going on in the under world and my contacts are going crazy.”

I saw Eren’s head shot up and he asked “What do mean that something is going on in the under world? The only crime here in New York are just rouge villains screaming for attention.”

I frowned and looked down and said “I’m going to Wisconsin on Friday to investigate something that’s been popping up over there. You know the villain group that calls themselves the Sealian Empire.”

Eren scoffed “I wish I did. There is only one state in the USA that I haven’t been too and that is Wisconsin. I’ve heard rumors that the place is villain central and going there is insanely dangerous. I know for a fact that Mikasa has been there with squad Cutter. When she returned she looked like she had the crap beat out of her. In fact now that I think about all of squad Cutter looked like they had the crap beat out of them.”

I looked up at Eren and took his hand in my hand and said “Well the rumors are true. Wisconsin is the villain capitol of the world. They call it the dark state. I’ve been there a lot Eren and the place is no place for a full fledged hero. It's a free for all. There rouge villains, anti-heroes, fallen heroes and villain societies all over the place. Wisconsin is the only place in the world were heroes don’t have a foot hold. The mission that Mikasa and Squad Cutter went on 3 months ago was attempt to get a hero foot hold in Wisconsin. They failed Eren.”

Connie leaned forward and said “So the strongest squad in the world failed a mission. I thought that was impossible. Armin don’t you have an office in Wisconsin? And what does the Sealian Empire have to do with all this?”

I frowned and turned to look at Bubbles and he held up a sign that said ‘Quiet’. I looked back at Eren and Connie and said “I am sorry but I can’t say anything else. Not in here anyways come by my place on Thursday. I’ll give more info then. But let me warn you two first. Strange things are happening in the world. The higher ups are scared and they need more information before they can act and not end up killing thousands or millions. Right now you need to just do your jobs. Don’t put your heads on the line because you might lose them.”  
_______________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

The last sentence Armin said scared the crap out of me. He is hiding something major and he doesn’t want to tell us in public. I looked over at Connie and said “ Ok Connie lets go home. I think we’ve had enough story time today. Bye Armin see you soon.”

Armin looked at me and smiled and said “See you later.”

As Connie and I walked outside Bubbles pulled out a piece of paper and handed it me and then he said “Eren whatever you do, do not go to Wisconsin. And don’t worry about Armin he’ll be safe. The Office he has in Wisconsin supports villains. It’s the complete opposite of all of the other office’s he owns. Unlike you guys Armin can go into the under world. That’s why I’m warning you don’t follow him.”

I smiled and said “Thanks.” Connie and I walked to the place I parked my car and got in. Connie looked at me and said “So Eren what are you going to do? Are going to do what Armin and Bubbles told us to do or are you going to place your head on the chopping block? Because whatever you do I’ll follow behind you.”

I looked at the paper Bubbles gave me and it said ‘Your Dad and Sister have a little info they can give you.’ I looked at Connie and pulled out my cell phone and I called my dad. “Hello Eren what do want?” I smiled and said “Hey dad I need some info on Wisconsin. Bubbles told me you knew some stuff.”

There was a pause before dad spoke “Eren why do you want know about Wisconsin?”

I thought for a second and said “Armin is going to Wisconsin on Friday and I want to know why he would want to go there?” There was a pause and then dad said “I guess if I don’t tell you Mikasa will. Come to my house Eren. Call Mikasa and have her come too.”

With that my dad hung up and I called Mikasa. She answered after the first ring and said “Eren I heard what happened to Armin. Is he Ok? Is he going to live? How does he look? You were supposed to protect him Eren and you failed him.” 

After Mikasa stop ranting I said “Armin is fine Mikasa. Hange took care of him. And Connie and I treated him to some ice cream. The reason I called Mikasa is because dad wants us to go to his house so we can talk about Wisconsin.”

The were was a very long pause on the phone then Mikasa spoke in a very quite voice “Why do you want to learn about that hell hole?” I looked at Connie and said “Armin is going to Wisconsin on Friday.” 

After I finished speaking Mikasa screamed into the phone “WHAT?! I’ll meet at you dad’s place.” With that Mikasa hung up. I looked at Connie and said “Were going to my dads house Connie. He knows something about Wisconsin and Mikasa will be there as well. We won’t put our heads on the chopping board just yet but something big is coming our way Connie. I just have that sort of feeling. But the more we know the safer we will be when things start to explode.”

Connie looked up at the ceiling and said “I’ve been thinking and the way Armin was talking seemed off. He was hinting at something. I think everything we talked is connected. Also I didn’t say thing at the ice cream place but did you notice the sign that said that the pallor will be closed for the weekend and all next week.’

I started the car and started to drive to dad’s house. As I drove I said to Connie “No I didn’t but it is shocking. Bubbles normally doesn’t close his ice cream pallor. Tomorrow I am going to go and talk to Pixis. Shit is going down behind the scenes Connie. I have a bad feeling about this Connie.”

When we arrived at dad’s house we saw Mikasa standing outside. She walked up to me said “What did Armin tell you?” I looked at Mikasa and said “Armin asked if we new about the Sealian Empire. But what caused him to ask us this was something Magma Down said. He said his master was Imperius.”

I watched as Mikasa visibly flinched. She looked at me with tears running down her face and said “So that’s why Armin is going to Wisconsin. Eren as you know Armin is able to enter the under world. He can enter Wisconsin safely were as if you, me, and dad tried to enter we would be attacked and killed. Come inside Eren and Connie I’ll tell you what I saw in Wisconsin.

We walked inside and I saw my dad putting snacks and drinks on the table. He then sat on one of the couches and said “There are rumors going around that there is a cult in Wisconsin that worships Imperius. As you know I am part of elite squad Mad Science. We tried to investigate the matter but since Wisconsin is the villain capitol of the word we couldn’t get close enough to investigate. So Mad Science went and filed a request that said ’Due to there being no hero foot hold in Wisconsin investigation into the Imperius cult has failed. If any investigation is to take place we need a hero foot hold.’”

Dad reached down and grabbed something to drink and then said “The request was accepted and a mission was put together. They called the mission Piercing Spear. Three squads were to be assigned to the mission. The three squads sent were Squad Bastion, Squad Sniffer, and Squad Cutter. The mission failed. But we still needed to investigate the cult. This is were Bubbles comes in. About a week ago Mad Science had me contact him. This Friday Bubbles is going to Wisconsin to find the cult. That is all I know about Wisconsin. Mikasa will now tell you about mission Piercing Spear since she was apart of it.”

Mikasa looked up at us and started talking “The mission was doomed from the start. With very little intelligence on the villains of Wisconsin we had no idea what we would be facing. Armin helped out and gave us intelligence on 8 villains that his magazine had reported on. He also pointed out were very few villains were and a lot of villains were.  
The plan was to get at least one hero foot hold at least 100 miles from the Wisconsin border. Squad Bastion entered Wisconsin from Minnesota and Squad Sniffer entered from Illinois. As for the squad I was in we were to enter Wisconsin by air.”

Mikasa reached down and grabbed a snack and she started to speak again. Squad Sniffer tried to enter Wisconsin but were stopped by a villain group that called them selves the Sealian Empire. The reports from squad Sniffer said they were confronted by 15 villains. They were all wearing white military uniforms with a seal emblem on their right shoulders. They weren’t all incredibly powerful villains but the reports said they had really good team work. One villain was a class 4. The rest were class 7 to 10.  
The reports said that Squad Sniffer lasted an hour before they were defeated. In the end Squad Sniffer never made it into to Wisconsin.”

Mikasa reached and grabbed something to drink before she started to talk again “They were the ones the received the smallest amount of injuries. Everything went well for Squad Bastion. For a while at least. They managed to get 45 miles into Wisconsin before they were stopped. The group that stopped the was the Empire again. This time they were confronted by only 7 villains. Although there less then the group that beat Squad Sniffer they were also stronger. But unlike Squad Sniffer who lost their first battle, Squad Bastion managed to defeat the Imperials.”

I looked at Connie who was eating out of a bowl of pop corn and then I looked at Mikasa as she continued to talk away “The villains were all class 7 villains. But Squad Bastion’s victory didn’t last long. They managed to make 15 more miles before they lost as well. This time they were confront by 5 villains. One Villain was a class one and he was wearing a different uniform then the rest of the villains confronted. The others were all class 4 villains. Squad Bastion was overwhelmed and defeated. They were forced to retreat. They all received bad injuries but they didn’t receive the worst of the three squads.”

Mikasa inhaled a deep breath and exhaled and then she started to talk again “Squad Cutter was put through hell. We flew into Wisconsin in a hero jet. The second we crossed the border they shot our jet down. We crashed on the borders of Madison, Wisconsin. After the crash we were attacked by rouge villains, fallen heroes, and villains that were a part villain groups. We managed to defeat all of them. But our luck was short because then the Empire arrived. There were 8 of them. Three of them were class one! The next 4 were class 2! And the last one was class 8. The Class 8 was the only one beat. The other 7 kicked our asses completely. There team work as insane. Alone they would have only been in classes 4 and 5 but together they were almost unbeatable.”

Tears were running down Mikasa face now. She wiped the tears off her face and started to talk again. “I fought as hard as could but it wasn’t enough. They were too strong Eren. After we were defeated they stripped us naked and told us to walk home. It took us 4 hours to get out Wisconsin. We were followed by the Sealian Villains the entire walk. After we got out of Wisconsin they left and took our stuff with them. We received the worst injuries out of all 3 groups.”

I looked at Connie and he said “Damn Mikasa. That’s cold what they did to you. That explains why you had a whole month off from super hero work. Wisconsin is a hell hole.

I stood up and walked over to give Mikasa a hug and said “I see why you never told me anything. So I guess heroes will never be aloud to see Wisconsin. Aw well there are places 10 times better that Wisconsin. Cheer up Mikasa. Everything will be fine now.”  
Mikasa frowned and said “Eren were going back. A new mission is being made. They’re calling it Full Force Piercing Spear. I don’t know the plan is yet but from what you told me Armin and Bubbles are involved in it. What I do know for sure is that its happening one month from Friday.”

At this my dad gasped and then he said “One month from Friday. I’ve been assigned a mission that day. I don’t know what it is but now I have a sick feeling that I’m going to Wisconsin.”

An hour later Connie, Mikasa, and I left my dad's house. The time was 8:50 and it was getting late. I said goodbye to Mikasa and then drove Connie to his house. After I dropped Connie off I went home. Another Day of being a super hero was done.

__________________________________________________________________  
Armin’s P.O.V.

After Eren and Connie left Bubbles brought me my favorite ice cream flavor. He smiled and said “Its on the house Armin. So can you still make it to tonight’s meeting or are you too hurt to come?”

I smiled and said “I’m going to be fine Bubbles I’ll be there don’t worry. I’m not missing out on a chance to make a few million dollars. Although I already have enough money. But still I need to go to Wisconsin. I was born the year Imperius died. My grandpa before he died said that my father died before I was born and my mom died in child birth. My Grandpa said some guy called Jake Seal knew my father before he died. That’s why I have to go. I need to know who my parents were, then maybe I can finally become a hero because I’ll know what power I have.”

Bubbles looked up and frowned as he said “So you think that by asking a fallen hero and leader of the Sealian Empire, he can tell you who your father is and who your meant to be. Armin don’t let him influence you. Let him tell you about your parents but don’t let him tell you who what your destiny should be.”

I looked at Bubbles and said “I’ll be careful I promise. I already know who I want to be. I want to be Golden Boy savior of the world.” I raised my arms up and giggled. Besides I like the destiny I already have. I’m only 15 and I’m super rich, I already have my drivers license, and all the girls want to date me. That’s a bad thing because they probably only want my money.” 

Bubbles laughed and left me alone as he went to go and serve some more customers. I stood up and walked outside. I looked at my watch and it was 7. I pulled out my pen walked to my car and then yelled out “Who Wants An Autograph From Me!!!!”

For the next 2 hours I signed magazines until Bubbles walked out of the store and locked it shut. I left the crowd of people and followed Bubbles into his basement. Down there were two more anti-heroes and there names were Fairy Beat and Giant Breaker.  
Fairy Beat looked up from her chair and said “Took you long enough Reiner and Armin.  
I thought Bertolt and I would die from boredom.” I laughed and said “Only you will die from boredom Annie because Bertolt looks like he’s having the time of his life. 

Reiner moaned and said “Were supposed to use our anti hero names not our real ones. Now don’t we have a mission to talk about. The reason we became anti heroes in the first place. Ok so Friday we will board the plane to Wisconsin. We will arrive in Wisconsin and then we will go and try and find as much information as possible.”

I looked a Bertolt as he started to clap. Annie scoffed and said “Is that seriously the plan?” Reiner smiled and said “Well actually I was planning on letting The Stalker do the real work while I go and have fun. While you and Giant Breaker protect The Stalker.”

I stood up and said “Nice plan Reiner, but I have a better one. I have a few contacts in Wisconsin that can get us a direct meeting with the leader of the Empire himself. With the information we get from we will be able to find the cult of Imperius. When we find the cult Reiner and Annie will join the Sealian Empire while Bertolt and I join the Cult. Also while we are there I will learn about who is in the Empire. And if I have to since I was born the year Imperius died, I’ll pretend to be Imperius Reborn.”

At the last part Bertolt started to laugh. I then smiled and screamed “RRRAAAWWWRRR I’M IMPERIUS FEAR ME!!!!!!”

Reiner held his hands up and Annie looked shocked and that only made Bertolt laugh harder. Annie then spoke “So if Armin’s first plan fails and were all about die our last resort will be to pretend to be some dead guy. The plan is still better than Reiner’s. I agree with Armin’s plan.”

Reiner looked at Bertolt and Bertolt looked at me. Reiner sighed and said “Fine Armin’s plan it is. So who wants ice cream.” Bertolt held is hand in the air and I followed Bertolt’s example and held my hand up as well. Annie scoffed and said “Well since were all about to march off to the deepest hole of hell I might as well some too.”

As Reiner and Bertolt left us to go grab ice cream I walked towards the bathroom but I was stopped by Annie. She looked at me and said “Armin I know pretending to be Imperius was only a joke but it may actually be a real option. You don’t know what your power is even though you can use it a little. You never knew your father because he died before you were born. With your smarts you could take over The Cult of Imperius. You could become a hero by using the cult to arrest the Empire. And then you betray the cult and let them go to jail as well. You’d be seen as the greatest hero ever.” 

Annie the leaned forward and kissed my on the lips. I leaned forward as well and let Annie kiss me. I have kissed Annie before because she is my beloved girlfriend. Both Reiner and Bertolt know that we are dating. In fact everyone one of our friends new that we were dating. Annie’s hand reached down into my pants and she grabbed my cock. Don’t worry Armin I’ll protect you. I’ll be there to protect you when we go on vacation to hell. 

Annie pushed me into the bathroom and I turned around and quickly peed as she walked into the bathroom. I turned and said “You know if you want to have sex we can do it at my place.”

Annie smiled as she grabbed my cock and started to jerk me off. She leaned forward and said “You were hit by a magma ball honey. I want to have sex but your in no shape for it right now.” She let go my cock and I put it back in my pants. We walked out and a few seconds latter Reiner and Bertolt returned.

We enjoyed the ice cream. After we finished we all got up and stood in a circle and put our hands together. I smiled and said “We may be scared now but when we go to hell we will face it with confidence. We won’t be afraid. We will succeed. We will stop the villains. When people say ‘Who were the heroes that saved Wisconsin?’ They will say that the Super Force 4 saved Wisconsin. 

When I screamed next everyone joined in “WE ARE SUPER FORCE 4!!! WE WILL SUCCEED!!!”

After our little pep talk we said goodbye and went home for the night. I got into my car and drove for a mile when an explosion shook my car and sent it flying into a building. I got of the car and my forehead was bleeding, my bandages were tore open, my legs looked like they were broken, and my arms were bleeding too. I looked for what caused the explosion, and then I saw the villain that caused the explosion.

NUMBER 1 ROGUE VILLAIN OF WASHINGTON D.C. CLASS 0 VILLAIN  
BLAST FORCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! Why??  
> I bet you didn't see that coming. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Laser Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast Force has arrived but things take a turn later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too short.

Blast force smiled as I climbed out of my car and fell on to the ground. He started walking towards me when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked up into sky and yelled out “I got him Dark Angel you can come out now. You too Black Temptress.”

I felt me body completely seize up. Tears started to pool at the corners of my eyes. I reached for my cell phone to find it was not in my pocket. I whimpered lightly as Blast Force started walking towards me again. “What do you Blast Force?! Money?! An interview!? Your own autograph!? Just say what you want and I’ll do it! Just don’t kill me!”

Blast Force knelt down beside and he grabbed my shirt and then he threw me into the middle of the street. “Now, now Armin. I don’t want any of those things. Nor do I want to kill. I want Mad Science. And heroes tend to get a bit pissy when villains come after you. So I thought blasting your car to shit will get their attention.”

Just then black feathers started to rain down upon us. I looked up and saw Dark Angel descending down upon us. She is a class 2 villain and known to be an attention whore. Her real name is Krista Lenz. She can be quite the handful especially when she works in tandem with Ymir the Black Temptress a class 1 villain. And as if by magic a flash of red appeared and a freckled girl in black robes appeared next to Blast Force. Krista landed in Ymir’s arms. Krista was wearing a black hoodie that aloud her wings to pop out the back.

She smiled as she looked at me and said “Boy Armin I should start calling you Scarlet boy from now on. I mean it seems to me that your power is perfuse bleeding. So Blasty, Mad Science is on patrol tonight right?”

Blast force sighed and with an eye roll said “Yes she is. I am not your average idiot of a villain. I actually make plans before I act. Not tighten my jock strap then rush in blindly hoping I come out on top of the situation. Armin’s car has a special alarm in it. When someone attacks it alerts all heroes and the closest one acts. In this case it’s Mad Science. So what do we do with him?”

Dark Angel smiled and said “Hmm I know what to do with him. Ymir be a sweetheart and strip him naked.”

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. Tears started to freely fall from my face. “Why do you want to strip me naked?” I looked up to see Krista holding a black box. She opened it to reveal syringes. “So Ymir, what type of titan should I make this son of bitch? We got derpy, normal, armor, crystal, fire, massive, sexy, beast, and O.P.”

Ymir started working at pulling my clothes off. She turned to look at Krista and said “I think the O.P. type would work on this bastard. Plus, with tons of heroes about to rain down upon us we could use a little….” Ymir finally stripped me naked when a loud explosion should the ground underneath us. Ymir fell off me and Krista had put the serum away quickly.

She looked at Blast Force and yelled “What in the hell was that?!” Blast Force frowned and said “My brilliant plan just took a shit. We got ourselves one pissed off titan shifter coming our way. Son of a motherfucking bitch. Grab Armin and get the fuck out of here! I’ll hold them off long enough for you two to escape into the night! We’ll meet at the hideout!”

Ymir turned and picked me up. She grabbed hold of Krista and then she used her teleportation ability to get us out of there.

_______________________________________________

P.O.V. Reiner.

After Armin pulled out the parking lot and left, Bertolt, Annie and I, started final cleanup of the shop. While wiping down a table I looked up at Annie and asked “So Annie how is the whole relationship thing with Armin going?” “It’s going fine Reiner nothing really to worry about. I mean he is nice, charming, cool, smart, hans….”

WaBooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My head shot to the left and I looked out the window to see smoke rising in the distance. The same direction that Armin had left in. I turned and saw Annie bolt out the door running towards the explosion. I stood up and chased Bertolt out the door as we rushed after Annie as she charged towards the explosion. After running for 6 minutes we arrived on the scene of the explosion. My eyes widen as I saw three villains and a naked Armin laying on the ground.

Annie let out a blood curdling scream as bit into her hand. An explosion shook the ground as she transformed into a 14-meter titan. She rushed forward and charged the villains. Two of the villains reacted and in an instant the disappeared along with Armin. Annie screamed but this along last for a second because in less than a second her entire body exploded.

Bertolt screamed and yelled out “Annie!!!” I put my arm on his chest and I shook my head and said “I know it’s tough but we can’t just recklessly charge in. We need to think like Armin. Those three villains are working together. So it’s safe to assume that this last villain knows were the other two went with Armin. We need to use our human form abilities to help Annie capture this bastard. He clearly uses fire attacks so I’ll lead this time. Just follow me Bertolt. If you get a good shot, take it.”

I smiled and charged forward. I held my arm in front and unleashed thousands of small bubbles upon our unknown enemy. With the enemy distracted, Annie was able to stand back up. She was a bit burned but her titan was already regenerating. She turned and kicked our enemy against the wall. Just as Annie kicked our enemy her leg got blown off. She fell backwards on to the street with a loud thud.

Bert ran past me with a massive stone hammer and slammed it against our enemy. He spun and hit the enemy again and sent him flying down the street where he landed with a loud crack. The enemy instantly stood back up and turned and ran. Bert wasting no time ran after him. Annie who just emerged from her titan flew after them. A pair of blue fairy wings carrying her as she chased down our enemy.

I turned to chase after when I heard a voice from behind. I turned and saw Bastion, Crazy Storm, Cutter, Sniffer, and Mad Science running towards me. Bastion yelled out to me “Reiner what in the hell is going on here?!”

I turned and started running after Bert and Annie. As I started running I yelled back “Armin just got kidnapped by 3 villains! One had a teleportation ability! So they managed to get away with Armin and one other villain!  The one we fighting now decided to stay and party for some fucking reason! He can create powerful explosions has he wills it!”

Mad Science ran up next to me and said “It sound like Armin got targeted by Blast Force. I saw what he did to Annie’s Titan. We need to proceed with cation or we will get ourselves killed. But it was smart thinking to engage him. Now we captor him without any problems. Oh dear this looks bad…”

I looked forward to see Annie and Bert standing still. In front of them stood Blast Force and the other two villains from earlier. One of the villains was kneeling on the ground pressing something against Armin’s spine. When we arrived next to Annie and Bert I saw that villain was holding titan serum.

The Villain smiled and said “Hello my dear heroes. I am Dark Angel. This lovely lady on my right is black temptress. And the absolute badass to my left is Blast Force. Now listen carefully. Unless you want to deal with an abnormal titan you will give into my demands. If you think I am bluffing. I assure I am not pissing around.” The villain pushed the syringe into Armin’s spine, and Armin let out a cry.

“Don’t give in guys. Just forget about me. Focus on stopping them.” Armin smiled at us tears streaming down his face. “Besides I think it would be cool to be a titan.” Dark Angle’s smile twisted into a sneer. “Oh, so you want to become a titan. Careful what you wish for you jackass.” Dark Angel pressed down on the syringe and the serum went in to Armin’s spine.

Annie stepped back with a look of horror on her face. Tears feel freely as she waited for her boyfriend to turn into a massive monster. But that moment never came. We all stood there and waited for about 5 minutes. Dark angle ran back up to Armin and put her hand on him.

_______________________________________

P.O.V. Armin

I felt the serum enter my spine. I smiled as I felt it enter my spine. I know from when Eren became a titan he said there two requirements needed to become a shifter. One was an ability. According to Eren when the serum is first inserted into your spine your power absorbs some of it so it can rein in the power of a titan. But an ability is not the only requirement. It also requires a strong drive and will to live. If you don’t meet the requirements you turn into a mindless abnormal and your thus literary dead. However, if the requirements are meet you become a badass titan shifter.

But nothing happened. According to Eren it was instantaneous. But nothing happened. For 5 minutes everyone just looked at me waiting for something anything to happen. And then it hit me. I closed my eyes and I concentrated. When I normally do this I would see a small gold light. This light was my power. However, this time instead of a tiny golden light, I saw a massive bright blue star. I then realized what had happened. My ability had absorbed, not some but all the titan serum.

I opened my eyes to see Dark Angel place her hand on me and she said “How in the hell are you still human. This serum up until now turned everyone into an abnormal, but you didn’t even become a shifter. You just stayed a fucking human. This is fucking impossible!”

I smiled and held my hand in front of her chest and said “No, you’re wrong Dark Angel. The Serum worked. My ability just absorbed every last drop of it.” My smile turned into a shit eating grin as blue electricity shot down my arm into my hand. A small blue ball of electricity formed in the palm of my hand. This blue ball then turned into plasma. Dark Angel’s eyes glowed like saucers as she stared at the blue ball.

Hange stepped forward and said “The titan serum kick started the full power of his ability. But that ability. I’ve seen it before. Son of Bitch!!! It’s the same ability from 15 years ago!!!” Hange had tears running down her face has she remember the horror’s the ability caused.

I laughed and said “Thank you Krista for being such a dumb, stupid, Bitch!” The ball in my hand surged and exploded forward. The ball was no longer a ball but a laser. The laser slammed hard into Dark Angel’s chest and it sent her flying straight up into the air. 50ft 100ft 200ft 500ft 1000ft. And then at 1500ft the laser exploded. A blue cloud was all that could be seen from the ground. Ymir screamed and vanished into thin air. After a second I saw Ymir holding Krista in her arms. Both of Krista’s wings have been blown off her back. There was no wound on her front so I figured she used her wings to block at the last second. 

Ymir than vanished along with Krista. I looked to try and find Blast force but he was gone. No he hadn’t left. He was on the ground kneeling before me. He looked up at me. His eyes were shimmering with pure awe and excitement. He smiled and yelled out “From this day forward I will and forever shall be your humble and faithful servant, Master Armin!”

Levi walked past me dropping his cape on me as he walked past me. Levi slammed a pair of anti-power handcuffs on Blast Force and said “You can serve the devil for all I care. But this boy will never be served by villains. So get that fucked up shit out of your crazy ass mind.”

Blast Force looked like he just got told the world was ending. He turned and looked at me whispered “But this boy can’t ever become a hero. Not with that ability. The Laser Force is a symbol to all villains. Whoever possesses the Laser Force is the… Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop!” Levi lifted his foot off Blast Force’s back.

Levi looked up at the sky were Dark Angel and Black Temptress were. Levi sighed and said “We could have kept this a secret if I had just stopped Black Temptress. But that attack just shocked the shit out me. The powerless boy I teased so many times has the true strongest ability in the world. The One way, the coordinate, titan shifting. Those powers don’t even compete with the Laser Force.”

Levi looked down and turned to look at his friends. Annie, Bert, and Reiner ran towards us. Annie fell to her knees and pulled me into a tight hug. “You’re such a moron Armin. When Eren and Mikasa find out what you just tried to pull they’ll have your ass on a silver plate. I mean seriously you are so lucky your ability absorbed every last once of that vile serum. I wouldn’t know what I would do if you turned abnormal.” Reiner stepped forward and slid his shirt over me.

He rubbed his hand threw my hair and said “You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble little buddy. Let’s get you to the hospital and get these wounds looked at.” Bert nodded from behind Reiner.

Hange walked up said “Armin isn’t going to the hospital.” She pulled out anti-power bracelets. These weren’t hand cuffs but special bracelets that disable powers like the cuffs but you still had use of your hands.

Reiner looked at Hange and said “He needs medical treatment now. He needs x-rays and other stuff done to him as well.” Hange leaned down next me looking over all of my wounds. She stood up and said “I know that Reiner. But his ability was just activated a few minutes ago. We’re going to take him to Hero H.Q. and take care of him there. He will be better cared for there anyway. Not only that I get to study the Laser Force!” Hange turned and a shit eating grin lit up her face.

Erwin finally walked up to us and said “I just finished taking to Pixis. Armin as of now you are under hero arrest. There is no crime but a maximum 72 holding period is being placed on you. Since you haven’t committed a crime, we can’t stop you from leaving, nor can you be sent to any kind of prison. The only reason for the 72 hour holding period is to give us time to study and register you into the hero database. From there you have two options. After the 72-hour period you will have two options. You can either chose to be assigned a permeant set of anti-power bracelets, or you can choose to become a hero.”

I laughed. I looked up at Erwin and said “So now that I have an ability you think you can just offer up a hero position. I tried for 2 years to become a hero! Each time you turned me away without a second glance! And now you just put the job on a silver platter and expect me to take it!”

Crazy Storm walked up and said “Humph, you know Armin, we don’t give hero positions to just anyone. You have to take the hero trails first. So of course if you want to become a hero you have to pass the trials. Whether you become a hero or not is up to you. Honestly two years ago we saw nothing special with your ability. We knew you’d had potential but we need heroes here and now. We can’t take 3 years of our time to train weaklings into swords. Villains these days are a dime for five. We need swords that are ready to fight back against villains.”

“You earned my respect Armin. The world needs more crazy heroes. No one in their right mind would let themselves be injected with titan serum just to stop three villains. You got balls kid, and I didn’t need to see them to know you had them. Also Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie, the invitation to become heroes extends to you as well.”

I felt light headed as I looked up at everyone and said “Man I feel light headed. This day has been insane.” Levi raised an eyebrow and said “Your lightheaded due to blood loss you brat. Oh well there he went and passed out on us.”

________________________________________________________

3rd Person

Armin’s eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. Just as Armin passed out an ambulance arrived and paramedics climbed out of it. They placed Armin on a stretcher and hauled him of towards hero H.Q... After the ambulance left, Annie, Bert, and Reiner followed the rest of the heroes out of there.

__________________________________________________________

Cult of Imperius

Jake Seal reached down from his chair and picked up the ringing phone. “Hello.” “Hey Jake, it’s Black. Listen we fucked up. Blast Force has been arrested, we failed to capture mad science, and Krista has been injured. Sure she healed herself right up but boy is she pissed.”

“Typical. Why can’t I ever get villains that do things right the first time? I mean seriously why can’t I ever get good news. This is like the 30th fail in a row.”

“Well I got good news. Armin Arlert’s ability is the Laser Force. He just awoken it today after he was injected with titan serum.”

“How is that in any way good news. The boy loves heroes and I pretty sure he just got himself a gold ticket to join them. That is bad news. Come back to base I’ll have to think of a plan.”

Jake threw the phone against the wall. He pulled out a pistol and shot the phone twice. “Easy K, you’re Jake Seal now. No temper tantrums.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait but I'm back. Hope you Enjoyed. To be continued.


End file.
